1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adherend such as a weight member, a vibration absorbing member and a batch is sometimes attached to a golf club head. An adhesive or a double-stick tape is usually used for the attachment. The double-stick tape has a front surface and a reverse surface which have adhesiveness. Generally, the double-stick tape is referred to as a double-sided tape in Japan.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2792642 discloses a golf club head having a face and a thin plate stuck on the back surface of the face by a double-stick tape. The double-stick tape has a tape base material and adhesive layers provided on both surfaces thereof. Japanese patent publication No. 2792642 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,229) describes that the tape base material can be made of paper.
A head impacts with a golf ball at the time of hitting the ball. Vibration is generated in the head by the impact. The vibration may be undesirable for a golf player. Particularly, the vibration in missed hit is undesirable. The adherend can absorb the vibration generated in hitting the ball.